A homicidal daddy
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: After what seems like forever i've finally done it, the sequal to "just call me mommy" ~FINISHED~
1. happily ever after

~ For all my fans that have waited SOOO long it has finally been done! The long awaited sequel to "just call me mommy" I will try to make this just as interesting and hopefully good as the original so sit back, grab some popcorn and enjoy! P.S. I only own Epiphany. ~  
  
It had been ten years sense Devi had her baby epiphany and not much had changed, she still lived with Johnny she still painted and tenna was still her best friend. For the past few years Johnny had been dealing with his problems in counseling. Epiphany was in 4th grade and looked just like Devi. She was short and wore her black hair in two pigtails on the top of her head, a black dress and red and black stripped leggings.  
  
She sat on the floor reading her book, Devi was in her gallery and tenna was marching around the house like her usual moron self. Tenna sat down next to her and pulled a box out of a bag. She handed it to epiphany, she looked at it and took out its contents, it was her very own spooky. "Oh aunt tenna it's cool! Thanks" she hugged tenna. The little girl looked at it and squeaked it happily. "SHIT" a pissed Devi marched out of her gallery covered in paint. "I told you not to squeak that damn thing while I paint!" she said removing her top searching for a new one  
  
Johnny walked into the room holding the car keys. "Epiphany, want to come down to the general store to get some milk? I'll let you get some candy." He said sliding on his coat. "Ok dad" she hopped up and gave tenna one last hug. She waved good bye to her mother and ran out the door.  
  
Johnny and epiphany walked through the double doors of the old general store as epiphany ran off to the candy isle. Johnny walked over to the freezer where they kept the milk. "OOFFEE!!!" Johnny tumbled into some one. "Oh I'm terribly sorry" Johnny said helping the boy up. He had short brown hair and large innocent eyes, he couldn't have been any older than 17. Something in the boy's face looked awful familiar. "Its ok.." He paused as he looked at the man's face. "Oh my god...Johnny?" he squeaked. Johnny nodded his head and examined the boy some more. "Squeegee?" Johnny choked out. The boy nodded and a smile elapsed over Johnny's face.  
  
Epiphany ran up behind her father holding a thing of fun-dip she stopped short when she saw the young man he was talking to. "your...Your not still hurting people are ya Johnny?" Squee asked timidly. Epiphany still hiding behind her father was a tad frightened by his question. "No, I've gotten better squee promise, I'm as trusty as a Boy Scout!" Johnny said placing his right hand over his heart. "Well it was umm... Nice seeing you again but I have to bring my mom her prescription morphine or she'll go even more nuts than she already is." Squee nodded and walked off.  
  
Epiphany sat next to her father in the crappy gray car driving back to their house, "hey um dad can I ask you a question?" epiphany said quietly. "Sure, go for it" he replied not taking his eyes off the wheel. "Well I heard that guy in the store, he asked you if you still hurt people, why?". Johnny's eyes flung open, he hand realized she had heard him, he searched for a logical answer to feed her but nothing came to mind. "Nothing deer, don't worry about it" was all he said.  
  
Johnny pulled up in front of their apartment building and swerved to the side. "Here, take this into your mother I got to do something I'll be home soon" Johnny assured her handing her the milk. She shrugged and stepped out of the car. As soon as she was inside Johnny pulled away from the old building. He drove to a place very familiar to him, a place that was now a vacant lot. Johnny stepped out of his car and onto the land. Bits and pieces of rubble still remained among the dead foundation of lot number 777. An old feeling swept over his body a feeling of evil..  
  
~ so howd you like?????? Please gimmi reviews or I'll die!!! Do u want me to die?! Huh! ~ 


	2. the hunter will be hunted

Johnny ran into the house trying to fight the feeling rising up in him the evil re-entering his body. "Why is this happening?" he thought to himself. Devi walked up to him and looked him in the face. "Are you feeling ok?" she placed the palm of her hand on his forehead. "Damn your warm" she said concerned. "I'm just going to take a bath and go to bed, I'm not feeling well." He said pulling off his coat.  
  
Johnny lowered himself into the steaming water. His skin turned a pinkish red from contact. He inhaled the humid air and let his head sink under the surface of the water. He opened his eyes still under a blanket of heat to see the blurry outline of his scrawny body. He raised his dripping head back above to the surface spitting out a mouthful of hot water. Johnny stood up out of the tub and walked across the bathroom. Fog had accumulated on the mirror. He wiped it away and jumped back with a gasp. "Oh shit" the words slid out of his mouth. The reflection of two Styrofoam figures flashed in mirror. Johnny spun around to see nothing. Perspiration formed on Johnny's face, as his chest heaved up and down.  
  
He grabbed a towel from the rack and raped it around his waist running out of the room. Not even drying himself he slid into bed, his whole body hurt. "Ah shit it feels like I've been beaten" he said slipping into a deep sleep.  
  
~~*~~ Johnny sat on the cold wood floor covered in blood, A knife between his clutched hands and an evil smile on his face. There was a body of a mangled female tossed on the floor in front of him. Purple locks hung from her main. It was Devi, and Johnny was in his old house. A small voice went off in the back of Johnny's head, his voice. "The hunter will be hunted nny" the voice sang. Johnny looked around but didn't see anyone, but the body that was there was now gone and replaced by a little boy standing in front of him. It was squee as a child. He looked up at him with big innocent eyes and opened his mouth and spoke "the hunter will be hunted" ~~*~~  
  
Johnny flew up out of the bed panting. Sweet pored from his body. Johnny gasped for air. Devi sat up next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Nny? Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded whipping his forehead. "I just had a nightmare, go back to sleep, I need a shower." He said standing up. Devi looked at the clock next to their bed. "It's 4:17 A.M," she said yawning. "I know, but I'm wide awake, funny I haven't been this awake at 4 am in over 10 years." Johnny said quietly. "Ok just don't wake epiphany, she has school tomorrow." Devi said rolling over and falling back asleep.  
  
Johnny sat at the kitchen table, he had no appetite, he had put on at least 30 pounds over the years, and he actually looked healthy. He glared across the room at a door. He stood up and walked over to it and slowly turned the knob. A small room piled with boxes lay behind it hidden from the world. Johnny worked his way to the back of the room and found a large box among the piles of Christmas ornaments and old clothing. He slowly opened the old box, it was covered in at least an inch of dust. He stared at the box contents and smiled. An old pair of black jeans, knee high boots, and a trench coat. The box smelled a bit as Johnny moved the cloths aside. There was a skull of a rodent. He gasped. He raised his hand and covered his mouth as he uttered the name "nail bunny"  
  
~ MORE SOON!!!!!~ 


	3. destroy the cause

Johnny pulled on his old boots, he hadn't worn them sense he left house #777. His old coat fit a little snug but not by much. He walked to the mirror and looked at his reflection, dark circles had formed under his eyes and he looked exactly as hi did 10 years earlier. "I'm back!" he said in a twisted cackle.  
  
"Oh no nny, you've been doing so great. Don't resort to this again" a familiar voice chimed in. he spun around. Nail bunny's skull rested on top of an old box. "Bunny?" he said not quite sure of what was going on. "Yes, nny." She answered in a reassuring voice. "What the fuck IS happening to me? I mean I was doing so great, I couldn't have asked for anything better. Why am I starting to feel like my old self?" he said sounding rather pissed. "Something must have triggered an emotion from your past, you haven't even thought about us in over 6 years, now all of a sudden your feeling homicidal? No nny, something is terribly wrong." Nail bunny spoke gracefully. "Squee!!! I saw squee the other day! That's it!" Johnny shouted at the little skull.  
  
"Well now that you know the problem, I'd say it's time we thought of a resolution, how about nny?" another familiar voice sung. Johnny spun around their was two short Styrofoam men. "How the hell?! I burnt you!!! This is impossible!!" Johnny shouted. "On the contrary, we aren't tangible items nny. We are simply images projected from your mind. You're doing this not us." One of them spoke. "So as D. was saying, in order to go back to your old self you must eliminate the problem." Eef said happily. "Eliminate? Squee?" Johnny said sounding confused. "Yes," they said in unison.  
  
"No nny! They're trying to fool you! Trust me! Killing Todd is not the answer!" bunny chimed in. "all of you shut up!" Johnny said placing a sweaty hand over his forehead. He closed his eyes and tried to blur away the images of the d-boys. When he opened his eyes all was silent. No d- boys, no talking bunny skull. Johnny removed the old coat and threw it against the floor. He walked out into the living room and turned on the T.V epiphany would have to get up soon so he didn't bother turning it down any. After a few minutes Johnny heard a loud scream come from epiphany's room. "Oh shit!" he said darting for her door.  
  
She sat strait up in bed half covering herself with the blanket. "What's wrong!" he demanded. "THERE!" she yelled pointing at the wall directly across from her bed. Dripping wet in large letter written across her wall wrote Z?. Johnny stepped closer to it. "Blood" he whispered taking a step back.  
  
~ Suspense!!!!!! Muhahahaha ok I'm good. Please review!!! ~ 


	4. scareing devi

Devi scrubbed the wall in her daughter's room until her arms felt as if they were going to fall off. Johnny walked in and glanced at the wall. "No luck huh?" he asked. She backed away and shoved the sponge in his face. "No fucking luck at all!! I don't get it! That shit does not want to come off!!" she said marching out of the room. "Damn" he said looking up at the bloody print on the wall. Not a single speck of it had worn away.  
  
"I'm going down to the hardware store, I'm just going to paint over the fucker." Devi said pulling on her coat. Johnny sat on the bed and gazed at it. "Did I do this? Did I paint this on the wall?" Johnny wondered standing up and moving closer to it. Something dragged him towards it. He put his hand up to it. An electric charge ran through his body paralyzing him sending wild thoughts through his mind. Pictures of his past, people he had killed, people he had loved. Images of torture. The feeling of hate. The feeling of rejection. Years of pain that he had long shut out were recovered in less than a second. Johnny screamed out in horror. "Oh god!!" he shouted.  
  
He fell back to the ground with a loud thud. He felt as if he were spiraling and yet he was unable to move. His whole body shook rapidly. Devi walked in and droop the can of paint and lacquer to the floor. "Oh my god!! He's having a seizure!!!" Devi squeak dropping to the floor trying to hold down Johnny's shaking body. When he finally stopped shaking a small stream of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. She rested her head on his chest. "Please don't be dead, oh please don't die!" she begged hot tears formed in the corners of her eyes. A slow steady beat came from his chest. He was still alive. "Oh, thank god!" she said aloud.  
  
15 minutes later a group of paramedics raced into the small apartment. "Ma'am we'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you." A tall dark-skinned man asked Devi. She nodded. "Ok, is this his first episode? He doesn't have a history of epilepsy?" he asked calmly. "No, he's healthy." She said in a choked voice. "Does he have a history of drug or alcohol abuse?" he asked. "NO! HE WAS A CLEAN MAN! WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND YOU FUCK! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHATS WRONG YOU'RE THE DOCTOR YOU TELL ME!" Devi screamed in his face.  
  
"Ma'am, please calm down." He said stepping away. Epiphany walked through the front door and looked around. "umm...mom, what's wrong with dad!" she asked frightened. "Nothing he'll be ok." One of the doctors said. "Shut up" epiphany said running into her mothers arms crying.  
  
~ MORE TO COME SOON SO STAY PUT OK!!!! ~ 


	5. contaminate

~ Sorry its been soooooo long sense I updated this but oh well hope you all like it, and thanks j. bird, you're the inspiration to update, I'm very flattered. ~  
  
Devi stomped through the doors of the hospital and slammed her fist on the table, "what room is Johnny C. in." Devi demanded. "Oh, yes ma'am maybe you better sit down, you see, Johnny is well, he's missing" the nurse said fumbling to find the right words. "You're kidding right" devi asked laughing a bit. "No ma'am I'm afraid we're not" she said looking down at her feet. Devi grabbed the nurse by her shirt and lifted her off the ground "HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET OUT! LAST NIGHT HE WAS IN COMA! YOU TELL ME! HOW DOES THAT FUCKING HAPPEN!?" devi shouted in her face. "Ma'am please calm down." The nurse begged. Devi dropped the women and ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Johnny stood outside the window of house number 779. "Hey, Squee! It's me Nny!" Johnny tapped lightly on the window. Squee looked up from a drawing and walked over to the window and opened it. Johnny climbed in and walked across the boy's room. "Like what you done to the place Squeegee" Johnny said looking around. The walls were plastered with band posters, mostly heavy metal music like nine-inch heals and that sort of thing. A small bed (probably the same one he had as a child) sat in the corner of his room and a single box of nails sat on the floor holding a red lava lamp.  
  
"Umm.. What are you doing here?" Squee asked nervously. Johnny smiled and looked into his huge round eyes, "you may be 17 now Squee, but you are still as innocent as when I left" Johnny smiled bigger. "Your not here to hurt me are you?" Squee asked in a shaky voice. "God no! Cant I come over to visit my old buddy?" Johnny said with an evil tone to his voice. "Umm I suppose" he said grabbing a mangled teddy bear. Johnny cringed at the sight of it.  
  
Johnny looked out the window at his old foundation, it enchanted his, it felt as if it were calling his name, begging him to come back. "Hey Squee, why hasn't anyone bought that lot?" he said pointing to where his house was. "Well funny you should ask that you see, that property was bout 3 times, the first time they built a house and a week later it burnt to the ground, the second time they started to build another house and it collapsed in the process and killed all of the workers. And then finally last year, they started to poor in a foundation and it sunk into the ground, the land wasn't right or something. I think the land is possessed." Squee confessed.  
  
Johnny rubbed his chin in thought, "odd, very odd." He said inhaling. She nodded. "Well, I better get going, don't want to worry Devi too much" he said jumping out the open window. And with that he was gone.  
  
~ more soon!~ 


	6. dripping

~Ok I know it been a bit so here you go! And um when you see this ~*~ it means dream sequence ok? ~  
  
Johnny tiptoed quietly into the apartment. Devi was curled up in a ball sleeping on the couch, he walk slowly over to her. Her eye's fluttered and slowly opened. She began to scream out in terror. "Get the fuck away from me!" the shaking woman snapped. She smacked him upside the head with a couch cushion knocking him to the ground. She jumped up from her seat and looked down at him. "Oh shit, what have I done" she gasped covering her face. Johnny sat up a rubber his head. "What the fuck was that for?" he asked startled. She let out a hand and helped him up. "I'm so sorry, I.I don't know what I was thinking, I guess you scared me.." She said pulling him in for a hug.  
  
Johnny's body rejected the touch. The feeling of her on him made his skin crawl. He pushed himself out of her grip and took a few steps back. Devi looked hurt; "is everything alright?" asked a somewhat frightened Devi. "I'm fine, I just need some rest." He replied walking out of the room still rubbing his head. "Oh Johnny? Can I ask one more thing?" the girl said. "Yeah"  
  
"How and why did you leave the hospital?" Devi asked crossing her arms over her chest. His response was simple, "I was in the hospital?"  
  
~*~  
  
It was so hot, getting hotter every second. But he could not stop running, the only sounds that could be heard was his heavy foot beats as he races across the ground. He couldn't look back to even see what it was that was chasing him. It was getting hard for him to breath his chest ached, and his heart was racing. A long slimy pink tentacle with rows of razor like teeth reached out for him, it wrapped itself around his waste and lifted him up; he could now see what it was. It was the wall monster, the demon he had so long been a servant to. It stared at him, as if it were mocking him, laughing at his failure. Johnny struggled to release himself from its grip, but it only squeezed him tighter. So tight that he could not breathe; the air in his lungs was quickly escaping, leaving him unable to inhale more, until he could no longer stand it and he finally let go.  
  
~*~  
  
Johnny sat upright in bed his chest heaved up and down. The soft sound of cartoons hummed from the television in the next room. He glanced over at the clock, "11:17" he said aloud. Slowly he stepped out of bed and walked to the other room groggily. "Devi? Epiphany?" the tired man called out. No answer, he shrugged it off and sat down at the kitchen table. For a few moments Johnny sat there staring at the blank table until something threw him off guard. A drop, he watched the area carefully. Another drop fell unto the table, then a few more until it formed a small red puddle. He gasped and looked up at the ceiling. A huge red stain covered almost the entire roof.  
  
~hahahaha suspense!!!!! More soon!!!~ 


	7. teenage kisses

Johnny gasped for breath; he had no idea what was going on. Voices in his head laughed at him taunted him. "Did I kill them?" he thought to himself. Sweet beaded on his forehead, "No! No I didn't kill them!" he said aloud. Johnny jumped up from the table trying not to look at the accumulating puddle of blood on his table. He started to feel sick to his stomach. He walked over to his bed and laid down, his head was spinning. He shot his eyes trying to block out the world, it was the reality that was making him sick.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes again and say up. He gazed around the room, when something odd caught his eye; it was his boots, "umm.. Weren't those in a box in the other room?" he thought to himself standing up. He picked up one of the boots and looked at it; the bottom was covered in blood, fresh blood. He dropped the boot to the floor and ran.  
  
Todd sat at his small table in his room writing a paper and humming the tune to the song disposable teens. A small tapping noise sounded from his window. He looked up from his work and smiled, there at the window stood a girl about 5'7 as thin as him and very pretty, she had short purple hair that was clipped off to the sides by two skull hair clips, and she had beautiful brown eyes. "Gaz!" the boy squeaked running to the window to open it for her. "Hey, I brought you a slice of pizza!" she said handing him the slice. He took it from her and bit down into it, the cheese was gooey and hot. The girl giggle and climbed in.  
  
"So did you miss me?" she asked cutely, he nodded and pulled her close to him. "Careful I got my game slave in my pocket" Gaz complained pulling it out of her hoodie pocket. Todd just chuckled and kissed her cheek. "My brother would flip if he knew I was seeing you, he's not too fond of you." She blushed. "Who doesn't hate me, not very many people like me Gaz, besides Pepito, but he's a little well scary" the boy sighed.  
  
"I like you" she said kissing nose gently, he smiled and returned her kiss. "We have to keep it down or my dad might come in" Todd said eyeing the door. Gaz sighed and sat down on his bed, her hair glistened in the dim light. He sat next to her and continued on their teenage hormone stricken lip-lock.  
  
A quiet tapping came from the window followed by a voice "psst, Squeegee! You in there" the voice called out. "Oh great, its Johnny" Todd said rolling his eyes. He got up and walked over to the window, "hey listen, I'm kinda busy you know" he whispered eyeing his girlfriend. "But this is important, I swear I will never bother you ever again when your trying to get laid" the frail man promised. Todd's eyes got bigger than normal after that statement. "Ok, come in" he opened the window  
  
"Well, squee here's the thing, my girlfriend and my daughter are both gone and I'm not sure if I'm the reason. Todd had nothing to say, because he was too afraid of what he was hearing.  
  
~ok ok I know you all are probably hating me because I did a jthm/zim crossover but I just thought that Gaz was Todd's type ok? Please review~ 


	8. in the walls

Johnny walked home several hours later the pale moon shined down onto his pale face lighting up the sidewalk in front of him. Neither Todd nor his girlfriend was of any help to him; he was just as clueless as the time he had left his house. He slowly walked up the stairs to his apartment and through the front door not bothering to shut it behind him.  
  
"Devi? Epiphany? Are you guys here?" the shaken man called out. No answer, he let out a loud sigh and walked into his house. He looked around to see if there was any notes left for him or a message on their answering machine. Nothing, just an empty apartment. Johnny dragged his feet into his bedroom and looked at his wall. Covering his mouth he gasped "HOLY SHIT!" he screamed out loud.  
  
In large dripping letters another bloody note was left for him:  
  
HELP ME DADDY! I'M IN THE WALLS!  
  
Johnny recognized the liquid used to write the plea, it was blood. "You bastard" he said under his breath. He grabbed a chair that was sitting in the corner of his room and smashed it into the wall. The wood shattered like glass, little pieces flew every where but the wall remained unscathed. "FUCK!" he screamed out in frustration. He ran into the kitchen and pulled open the silverware drawer grabbing the biggest knife he could find.  
  
When he reached the room he was panting in anger, he looked at the wall the writing was gone. A quiet giggling came from the living room, "I'll get you!" he thought out loud. Now standing in his living room he held the knife high above his head, "FUCK YOU HOUSE! YOU HEAR ME! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH STEALING MY FAMILLY!" he forced the knife deep into the plywood wall with a loud grunt. People in the hallway had stopped in front of his doorway, he had forgotten that he had left his door open.  
  
He walked up to the door and put his hand on the knob, "umm yeah, just practicing my lines for umm.. drama class! Yeah drama classes down at the uh...Y.M.C.A" he blushed and slammed the door shut. He turned around and walked to the wall where he had shoved the knife. He grabbed a hold of the handle and pulled it out. The hole in which the knife cut began to ooze red, Johnny examined the blade that was also covered in it, more blood. Johnny cringed his teeth and slammed the knife down to the floor, if he were going to find a way to save the ones he loved, he would find the way at lot number 777.  
  
~ More soon!!! Hope you like this much ( ~ 


	9. wake up to the truth

~ Well before I begin, I would like to say something, I am disgusted with the behavior of some of the people on this site, you know I am not American I write on here to improve my English grammar, but when I have ass holes telling me stupid shit that has nothing to do with my writing, how am I supposed to get better? I mean, "never write again go die because I'm an ignorant ass" is NOT going to help me. If you don't like my story tell me how to make it better and there is NO need to be a fucking dick about it, you don't like my story boo-fucking-hoo don't read it and if you don't have anything intelligent to say don't review it, it is just a waste of my time. Now on with the story ~  
  
Johnny ran down the street as fast as his feet would take him. His chest heaved and his heart pounded but still he ran on. He approached the vacant lot and walked up to it, the eerie electric feeling came back to him, it invaded his body and made him dizzy.  
  
"Fuck" he said aloud  
  
He closed his eyelids tightly together as if he were trying to block out the world. His body felt like he was falling and for a moment or two he actually believed it. He became so dizzy that he lost all balance and fell to the ground, but to his surprise he did not hit dirt or grass, but concrete. Johnny opened his tightly shut eyes and looked around in amazement.  
  
"This is unreal, this isn't happening"  
  
Walls surrounded him, but not just any walls; they were of his old basement. They were cracked and stained, just as he remembered it to be. He casually walked up to the wall and placed his hand over it. The wall was solid and cold; it throbbed under his hand as if something were pushing on it from behind  
  
"What the.."  
  
Johnny put his ear up to the wall to hear muffled crying and sobs of pain.  
  
"You bastard! That's Epiphany! Give her back to me!" Johnny pounded on the wall.  
  
Drops of blood began to drip from the cracks, and now more vivid screams could be heard. Screams of terror and pain. Johnny cringed his teeth trying to block out the horrible noise. But it wouldn't leave, the noises were in his head loud and clear.  
  
"Stop! God damn it! You bastard take me! Just let them live! You can have me!" he kicked the wall as hard as he could.  
  
The old cement crumbled from the impact of his kick, and sent more cracks ripping through the walls. The old house moaned and began to shake. The wall shattered as a long spiked tentacle shot out from behind it sending pieces of debris every witch way. The serpent like arm wrapped around Johnny's waist and lifted him from the ground. It grew tighter around him choking off his supply of air.  
  
"You're not real! You're all in my head! You hear me you...you fucking wall! You're nothing! You don't exist!" Johnny screamed almost laughing.  
  
Johnny dropped to the ground with a loud thud sending blood from his head shooting out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nny? Johnny? Oh come on please wake up" a girls voice begged.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurry but soon came into focus. Devi's face hovered over him along with an unfamiliar nurse.  
  
"Where am I? Am I still in the basement? Did I survive?" a confused Johnny asked. "Johnny, what the HELL are you talking about? What basement? You slipped in a puddle of water in Epiphany's room and hit your head and ended up have a seizure from it, you've been here in hell's pass hospital for a week." Devi said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Johnny reached up and touched his head, it was still incredibly sore. Devi and the nurse walked out of the room and spoke quietly to each other outside the door.  
  
"Was it all just a fucked up dream?" he thought to himself  
  
He reached down and pulled up the front of his shirt and gazed at his stomach, several bruises and long indents resembling that of a cord being rapped around his waist remained. Johnny sighed and laid back down.  
  
~THE END~  
  
~ok you people need to tell if you want more so go ahead! Review like you've never reviewed! ...before..(ok that was a lame IZ joke I admit but honestly let me know)~ 


End file.
